


When spring comes to town

by Anonymous



Series: L城二三事 [2]
Category: Sān guó yǎn yì | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-25
Updated: 2016-10-25
Packaged: 2018-11-14 13:02:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11208615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: 自我放飞拆cp报社之“关爱下属的上司们”现代paro，公司背景。没有逻辑，没有情节，没有文笔。cp很乱很雷，ooc/撞梗什么的都怪我。有肉，雷白烂，禁止一切形式的转载、复制与截图等。





	When spring comes to town

 

曹氏集团总部大楼。

裴楷盯着开了数个word文档和pdf的电脑屏幕右下角，心里像有十几只猫在抓抓挠挠。

他无力地看着时间从“3月23日星期五22:29”跳到了“3月23日星期五22:30”。此时，最后一班能送他回那位于远郊的学校的地铁已经开走了。

……只好再一次启用应急方案了。

裴楷悄悄地从格子间里伸长了脖子，看了一眼在不远处埋头工作的钟会。

要如何躲过上司的眼睛出去打个电话呢……

他拿起桌子上自己的咖啡杯，起身向茶水间走去。路过钟会的办公桌时，他弯下身子，轻轻地问了一句：“总监。我给您倒杯咖啡吧。”

钟会点了点头，眼睛依旧目不转睛地盯着电脑屏幕，修长好看的双手依旧在键盘上敲敲打打。

得到上司准许的裴楷端着杯子走出了办公室。他在茶水间倒好了两杯咖啡放在桌上，接着从口袋里掏出手机，拨通了一个号码。

电话“嘟——嘟——”地响了好多声之后，他才终于在一片嘈杂之中听到了那个熟悉的声音。

“喂？叔则？”

裴楷长舒了一口气。“浚冲啊，你终于肯接电话了！”

似是听出了他声音里的些微抱怨，王戎的语气里带了一丝歉意：“啊……对不起，我现在在黄公酒吧和嗣宗他们一起，音乐太吵了所以没听到。不好意思不好意思。”

“好啦别道歉了。嗯……其实今天我在曹氏加班，不小心错过了末班地铁，回不去学校了。待会儿能去你家里借住一晚吗？”

他犹豫着向王戎说明了自己这通电话的用意。

然而，几乎从来没有拒绝过帮他的王戎忽然在电话那边沉默了。等他再开口时，说出的却是裴楷不太想听到的答案。

“叔则，抱歉。今天不行。”

“为什么？”裴楷一想到今天晚上可能要睡办公室地板，就觉得欲哭无泪。

王戎似是找了个相对安静的地方，用手捂着话筒向他飞快地解释着：“今天仲容的乐队在这里演出，庆祝首张录音室专辑发行。我们几个人一起来给他捧场，可能要在这里待到凌晨……所以今天晚上我不回家住的。”他的声音里忽然多了一点遗憾，“早知道你总是因为加班回不去学校，就把我家钥匙给你一把了。”

现在说这些有什么用啊！

裴楷只好回答道：“算了，不要紧。我再想想办法。你在酒吧玩得开心哈！”

“嗯，其实我想你——”

不等王戎说出下一句，裴楷就匆匆挂断了电话。当他犹豫着要不要给自家堂兄发个短信时，茶水间的门忽然被推开了。

“钟、钟总监！”裴楷迅速将手机藏在了身后，差一点碰翻了放在桌子上的咖啡。

钟会精亮的双眼在裴楷身上打了个转，似是看穿了他心里的焦虑不安。然而他只是轻笑了一声，上前端起咖啡，随即转身向办公室的方向走去。

于是裴楷也端起了自己的杯子，垂着头跟在钟会的身后。当他正思索着今天晚上要如何才能在地板上睡得舒服一点时，忽然听见钟会的声音从前面传了过来。

“再过半个小时就下班吧。”钟会稍顿了顿，回过头来向裴楷说道：“如果你晚上不想睡办公室，可以去我家借宿一晚。”

裴楷猛地抬起头。“哎？这不会太麻烦您了么……”

钟会喝了一口咖啡，抬起手止住了他的疑问。“不要紧。等下我开车和你一起回去。”他忽地对着裴楷笑了笑，平日里看起来凌厉如刀锋的眉眼瞬间柔和了几分。“休息好了，工作才能做好。做我们这一行虽然熬夜的时候不少，可我并不希望我的实习生每天都无精打采的，影响工作效率。”

他看着裴楷似乎在咀嚼着他的话，又轻笑了一声，转身进了办公室。

 

晚上11:30。

裴楷局促不安地跟着钟会进了某公寓大楼的电梯，看着他按了“18”这个数字。

这间大楼的电梯有一半是透明的，可以清楚地看到L市的夜景。钟会倚在电梯的扶手上，偏过头去沉默地望着电梯外的景色；而略有些恐高的裴楷则一直盯着电梯里的数字一点点跳动，额头上冒出了细细的汗珠。

随着“叮咚”一声，电梯在第18层停了下来。裴楷用衣袖抹了抹额上的汗，跟着钟会出了电梯，看他打开了某间房门。

屋子里静悄悄的，然而门廊的灯还亮着。

钟会走进房门换了鞋子，又从鞋柜里给裴楷拿出了一双毛绒拖鞋，深蓝色的鞋面上印着几只白色的兔子。

“叔则请进。”他侧身将裴楷让进了门。

“谢谢总监。”裴楷换上拖鞋，跟在钟会后面穿过了客厅和走廊。他注意到走廊里贴着一些儿童画，笔触稚嫩，看起来像是近年所作。

钟会似是注意到了裴楷忽然放慢的脚步。他头也不回地说道：“那是邕儿和毅儿在学校第二课堂的习作。这个时候他们已经睡下了，我们刚刚路过了他们的卧室。而这一间，”他轻轻地推开了走廊尽头的一扇门，“是你今晚的卧室。”

钟会打开了房间的灯。房间里十分简洁：一张铺着深蓝色格子床单的双人床，靠墙是一列书橱，窗下是一张写字台，上面盖着一块略有裂纹的玻璃板，书橱边上是一个古旧得有些掉漆的木质衣柜，除此之外别无他物，让裴楷不由得想起了自己的宿舍。

“如果你要洗漱，穿过客厅的另一边就是卫生间。”

裴楷看着钟会转身欲走，禁不住问道：“钟总监，那您今晚……”

他很在意房间里这张双人床。

……虽然在王戎家里睡的也是双人床，可那是不一样的。

钟会闻言便回过头来，对着他挑了挑眉。

“我住在对面的房间。……这家里虽然少有客人来，但是客房还是时刻准备着的。”

他似是又想到了些什么，上前一步伸出一根手指，轻轻挑起了裴楷的下巴，并且换上了一副颇为轻佻的语气。

“叔则莫非是怕我和你一起睡？嗯？”

裴楷只觉自己的脸“腾”地一下就红到了耳根，一句话也说不出，只得瞪大了眼睛猛摇着头。

钟会见他如此窘迫，便也不再逗他。他笑着伸手揉了揉裴楷的头发，便转身进了对面的房间，“咔嗒”一声锁上了门。

这一夜，裴楷睡得居然很安稳。只是到了第二天早上，当他和钟会对坐在饭桌旁和钟邕钟毅一起吃早饭时，场面就尴尬了起来。

裴楷从来不知道这个年纪的小孩子有那么多的问题，简直就是行走的十万个为什么——而且是两个。

而钟会似是早就习惯了这种情形：他一边喝着咖啡，一边悠哉地看着裴楷被钟邕缠着问东问西，又被钟毅赖着要“和漂亮的哥哥拍合影”。

裴楷不觉有些头痛。不过被第一次见面的小孩子夸赞长得好看，他还是有点沾沾自喜的。

只是这钟家，估计是他第一次也是最后一次过来了吧。

他一边和钟毅钟邕一起对着钟会的手机镜头露出微笑，一边想着要赶紧问王戎要一把他家的钥匙去。

 

裴秀是被自己手机的铃声叫醒的。

他迷迷糊糊地划开了屏幕，打开了新收到的短信，接着便瞪大了眼睛，浑身颤抖了起来。

睡在他枕边的人似是感觉到了他的异样，便半支起了身子，在他裸露的肩头轻吻了一下。

“季彦，怎么了？”

裴秀紧紧盯着手机屏幕，咬牙切齿地吐出了三个字：“钟士季——”

“嗯？士季怎么了？”身后的人好奇地探过了头，顺着裴秀的视线望了过去，接着便哈哈大笑了起来。

“令弟叔则昨夜借宿钟家，一切皆好。季彦不必挂心，更不必向我道谢。钟士季。”身后的人一个字一个字地将这条短信的内容念了出来，然后说出了自己的评价，却是裴秀完全不想听的：“这不是很好嘛。”

他伸了手臂环住裴秀的腰身，将后者翻了过来，两人四目相对。

裴秀将手机放在一边，感受着枕边人在他的脸颊、双唇、锁骨、胸口落下一个个蜻蜓点水般的吻。

那人却在亲吻的间隙又说了他不想听的话。

“看照片里叔则和钟家的两个小孩子笑得多欢快，只是瞧着就让人很开心。”

一阵沉默过后，裴秀望着那双微微眯起的凤眸，语气略带抱怨：“既然您这么想，那我也无话可说。”

“……我怎么好像闻到了一点酸味？”

“没有。属下不敢。”

裴秀伸出双手环上了那人的脖颈。他微微抬起上身，对着那双薄唇亲了上去。

他这少见的主动似乎让那人非常满意。两人身体交缠的时候，裴秀努力地收敛心神，试图把那张在他看来颇为嚣张跋扈的、颇为欠揍的脸赶出自己的脑海。

大概是觉察到他的分神，身下抽插的动作忽然慢了下来，让他难耐地弓起了身子。而那坏心眼的人忽然就凑近了他的耳边，用犬齿轻轻磨着他敏感的耳垂。

“季彦。喊我的字。”那人呼吸灼热，“喊我‘子上’。”

“……昭总，属下不敢僭越。”

开什么玩笑。能在床笫之间毫无芥蒂地喊你的字的，只有那个撩天撩地的钟士季而已。

见他不肯，司马昭也不勉强。

“哎，你啊……还是和从前一样。”

说着，他恢复了最初激烈的动作，顶弄得裴秀再也忍耐不住口中愈发响亮的呻吟，并在一次剧烈、持久的痉挛中达到了高潮。

……

送走了心满意足的司马昭之后，裴秀从枕边拿起手机，拨通了一个号码。

“喂？伯玉吗？是我。今天周末，来家里一起吃饭吧，有你爱吃的菜。……没事不麻烦，你弟妹她回太原看岳父母去了，家里就我自己。……好，你问问荀勖来不来，我待会儿试着联系下公闾。……什么你说他们两个可能在一起？不可能的，昨晚上我亲眼看着阿槐揪着他的耳朵把他拽回了家。嗯，嗯。好。我知道了。晚上不见不散。”

打完这个电话之后，他再一次从手机里翻出了早上收到的那张合影，轻轻地在照片里自家堂弟的额头上亲了一下。

 

城市的另一边。

当哈欠连天的王戎接到和峤的求救微信时，他的内心是崩溃的。

他不明白为什么那个眼高于顶的荀勖昨晚会跟着和峤一起来看了阮咸的演出，并且对阮咸的表演和作曲指指点点，更不明白为什么平日酒量还可以的和峤在黄公酒吧居然那么容易地就喝醉了，最不明白的是他居然完全不记得和峤被荀勖带出了酒吧“塞进了出租车带到了某四星级酒店大床房一起光着身子睡了一晚”——当然，引号里的部分是和峤自己的哭诉。

早知道发生这等事情，就不给长舆发邀请了……

这一次的意外根本上是因自己而起。虽说事情解决后和峤多少要欠他一点人情，可是和家那好吃到没朋友的李子估计是一颗都到不了他嘴里了。

……想想就觉得好亏。

他沉思了一阵，继续飞快地跟和峤通过微信联络。

“长舆不要慌。他现在醒了没？”

“还没有。”

“你赶紧拍几张他的照片留底。然后可以……如此这般……”

“……浚冲。这样真的好吗？”

“有什么好不好的。脱身要紧，留证据要紧。难道你还要等着他反过来威胁你不成？”

“好好好，这一次我听你的。”

“那，李子……”

“好说好说。”

于是和峤捏着手机，轻手轻脚地从卫生间走了出来，打开摄像头对着沉睡中的荀勖从各个角度拍了几张造型颇为香艳的照片。

仔细看看这人还是挺好看的……

和峤不由得想起了昨晚那些带着酒气的吻。虽然面前这位上司品格恶劣，但是又不得不承认他有着荀家人的好相貌，人也是多才多艺样样精通，工作上也颇有一套方法，值得学习。

……只是这些并不构成他可以肆无忌惮地睡我的理由。

和峤这样想着，忽然觉得腰椎和两股之间又有点隐隐作痛，便忍着怒气又咔嚓咔嚓拍了几张照片。

待他拍到最后一张的时候，手肘不小心碰到了床头柜。柜子上的电话机“啪”地一声落地，惊得他捂住了嘴巴。

床上的人轻哼了一声，慢慢地睁开了眼睛。

和峤趁着荀勖还有些犯迷糊的当口迅速地收好了手机，倚在床头若无其事地问了一句：“荀总监。您醒了啊。”

一阵令人尴尬的沉默。良久，荀勖忽然轻笑了一声。“长舆居然还没走啊。”

和峤只觉得自己一口气没提上来。不等他说话，荀勖便从床上坐了起来，对他发出了命令。“我渴了，长舆帮我倒杯水。”

和峤瞥了一眼裸着上身笑得人畜无害的顶头上司，丝毫不为所动。然而他忽地又听见荀勖悠悠地说道：“你交给我的那份文案……”

和峤不由得竖起了耳朵。

“……没什么问题。”

和峤心里一块石头落了地，面上却忍不住嗤笑了一声。

荀勖听见这声嗤笑，继续悠悠地说道：“只是这文案上署的名字……你懂的。”

和峤刚刚落下的心再一次被吊了起来。为了这份文案，他没日没夜地查资料码字赶工，反复修改，汇集了他大量的心血——因为这份文案的成功与否关系到他在曹氏转正入职的问题。

此时此刻，自己的心血居然被这恶劣的上司拿来作为谈判的筹码。

可是他作为一个实习生，又能说什么？

人在屋檐下，不得不低头。于是和峤向黑恶势力低了头，慢慢地挪去房间里的吧台，拧开了一瓶矿泉水，递到了荀勖手里。

荀勖的眼神在和峤握着水瓶的手上稍稍停留了数秒。“我要的是带温度的水。”

和峤深吸一口气，挪向了桌上的热水壶，带去水池灌满，烧开。

当他小心地兑了一杯温水递过去时，荀勖却又说道：“我不喝这里烧开的水。这是用自来水烧的，不干净。这里的壶也不干净。”

……那你要什么带温度的水！

荀勖似笑非笑地看着和峤，伸出手指轻轻点了点他的嘴唇，又点了点自己的双唇。

和峤本能地躲开，然而他又想起了自己那份文案。

……就当被狗咬了一口吧。

于是他拿起刚刚拧开的矿泉水瓶，咕嘟嘟地灌了一口含住，接着咬牙凑近了荀勖的脸，闭着眼睛对着对方的嘴唇亲了上去，把含着的水一点点渡到了对方的嘴里。待得所有的水都被荀勖吞咽下去之后，和峤试图离开，却不想忽然被扣住了后脑勺，加深了这个并非出自他本意的吻，被迫和那人唇舌交缠。

接着，他感到一阵天旋地转，身子完全陷进了柔软的床垫和羽毛被中间。

荀勖跨坐在和峤的腰间，笑眯眯地俯视着再一次被推倒在床上的实习生，忽然弯下腰在对方的脸上亲了一口。他伸出一只修长的手握住和峤的双腕，另一手则慢条斯理地解着和峤的衣扣和裤带，并没有忘记安抚尚在疲///软状态的某个部位。

和峤欲哭无泪地看着自己的下///身在这双手的挑逗下缓缓挺立了起来。他红着眼睛，低喘着问道：“荀总监。为何要这番玩///弄我……”

荀勖伸出一根手指封住了他的嘴唇。“不为什么。”

然后和峤就看见荀勖分开了双腿，蹙起眉头对着他挺立的欲///望一点点坐了下去。

下身首次被火热柔软紧紧包裹住的感觉让他差一点就喷发了出来。湿热的层层软肉吸吮着他，让他体会到了从未经历过的奇异的愉悦感。

……可是这发展不对啊！！！

他咬住牙关，努力地抵御着下身传来的一波一波的快感。

可是伏在他身上前后动作的人却完全不肯让他就此平静下去。

荀勖啃吻着和峤的脖颈，温热的呼吸吹得和峤痒痒的。“长舆，你的文案……署名……”

……妈的，还没完了！

和峤怒气上涌，便依着本能向上顶弄了几下，于是便听到了自家上司的几声低低的呻吟。数十下之后，他猛地推开了荀勖，将对方摆成跪趴的姿势，再一次挺身而入，向后拉起荀勖的一只手臂，大开大合地抽送着。

荀勖似乎有些承受不住他过于猛烈的冲击，跪着的双腿酥软地打着颤。和峤伸手向前，捏掐着荀勖胸前的两点和瘦削的腰身，脑海中却忽地浮现起了昨天晚上荀勖待他的情形。

……似乎比这温柔太多了。沾了润滑油的耐心扩张，颤抖着在对方手中先行喷发的欲望……

想到此处，他不由放慢了速度，将欲望深埋在荀勖的体内，腰部缓缓地摆起了圈。荀勖的呻吟声逐渐响亮了起来，甚至不由自主地随着他的节奏轻轻摆动着腰臀。身下细密的快感让和峤产生了更强烈的欲望，并且迫切地想要发泄出来——于是他忍不住缓缓地抽出，然后迅速地、深深地插入，按着九浅一深的节奏在甬道中进进出出。当他撞击到某一处时，感到荀勖的身体微微颤抖了一下；于是他加快了抽送的频率，对着这个敏感点一下一下顶上去，并且用手握住荀勖早已挺立的性器上下套弄着。

荀勖忽然绷紧了身体，长长地呻吟了一声。

和峤瞬间感到自己的手上多了一滩温热。他不用想便知道这是什么，于是他将手上这温热的白色液体都抹在了荀勖因情///欲而略微发红的皮肤上，并且十分恶趣味地伸了两根手指在对方的口中翻搅。

指尖被舔舐的感觉让和峤产生了更加奇异的快感。他就着对方高潮时肠壁的紧缩快速地抽送了几下，直到对方如同脱力了一样瘫软了下去，才放轻了动作开始小幅度地抽送了数十下，然后将自己温热的液体尽数射在了对方的体内。

当他抽身而出的时候，看见那滴滴白浊沾湿了身下的床单，才终于反应过来自己做了什么，惊得瞪大了眼睛。

然而身体的疲惫战胜了精神上的打击。和峤就这样晕过去睡着了，于是并没有看见荀勖若有所思的表情。

……

午后两点。

和峤迅速地钻进出租车的副驾驶位置，“砰”地一声关上了门。

“师傅，去曹氏。快一点走。”

司机看着和峤手忙脚乱地系着安全带，指了指站在车门外意欲开门上车的荀勖。“先生，您不等等您的朋友吗？”

“……我不认识他！师傅快点锁门，不要让他上车。我们快些走，我赶时间。”

“好嘞！”那司机踩了一脚油门，车子瞬间绝尘而去，溅起几点水花落在了荀勖的裤脚边。

荀勖摇了摇头，微笑着目送出租车离开。这时，他的手机忽然在口袋里嗡嗡地响了。

“喂？嗯，是我。……去裴秀家吃饭？好啊。贾充会去吗？哦，三缺一啊……不好玩。那我不去了，你们两个同乡好好聊聊。嗯，嗯。周一见！”

荀勖挂掉了电话，翻到相册点开了昨晚偷拍的一张照片，微微地勾起了嘴角。

来日方长啊来日方长。

他轻轻地吹掉落在手心的几片花瓣，头也不回地向着和峤离开的反方向走去。 

 

 


End file.
